Air Grabber
The Air Grabber is the city of Rapture's counterpart to Columbia's Sky-Hook featured in BioShock Infinite's downloadable contents, Burial at Sea. It can be used as a tool, a melee weapon, and a means of transportation. Instead of riding Sky-Lines, the Air Grabber takes advantage of Jet-Postal's Pneumo Lines, and can be used to hang on the ornamental lighting sconces, the equivalent of Freight Hooks. History in its intended function.]] While the Sky-Hook was purposefully produced by R.J. Pickwick and Fink Manufacturing, the Air Grabber was crafted in an impromptu fashion by thrill-seeking teenagers utilizing various parts from other equipment. According to Booker DeWitt, it was created by kids who used it to ride the Pneumo Lines in Rapture's larger areas. Teenagers also used the Air Grabber to sneak or break in to businesses,Florence Baxter's Audio Diary: Hooligans utilizing the devices' rotary scoops on Securis bulkhead doors. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 1 Booker and Elizabeth acquire a pair of Air Grabbers from frozen corpses found past the entrance station at Fontaine's Department Store. These are used to help jump over the gate closing them off from the main elevators to the upper floors. Booker's grabber gets stuck on its first use, although it will be the only time the tool malfunctions. From a gameplay perspective, the Air Grabber functions identically to the Sky-Hook from the main game. Much like the Sky-Hook, it can melee, execute unaware or weakened enemies, or perform an air strike from above. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' Elizabeth keeps her Air Grabber to use on light fixtures, freight hooks, and Sky-Lines. She also uses her Air Grabber to open damaged Securis bulkhead doors by turning their operating gears. If Elizabeth hangs from a lighting sconce or freight hook for too long, the fixtures will begin to creak and buckle before a loud clanging can be heard well enough to alert nearby Splicers of her presence and location. She also uses it to knock her enemies unconscious rather than executing them or to stun them temporarily for a short time, if they are alerted to her presence. Unlike Booker, Elizabeth is unable to execute enemies or air strike them from above. Attack Types The Air Grabber can be used to perform four different attacks: *'Basic Attack': The simplest, quickest and least damaging form of attack, the player hits the target with the Air Grabber. The first hit on a Splicer will briefly stagger them. *'Execution': If the target is particularly low on health, holding the melee attack button will cause the player to perform a gory execution on the target, killing and occasionally decapitating them. The player is immune to damage while performing an execution. Unlike the Sky-Hook, the Air Grabber doesn't have any executions that cut off enemies' heads. *'Air Strike': While on a Pneumo Line, the player can launch themselves at a ground target and deal them critical damage, staggering them as well. *'Stealth Execution:' Instantly executes an unaware enemy with full health from behind silently. This is best done while crouching to reduce the sound of footsteps. Gallery General Air grabber concept art.jpg|''Concept art for the Air Grabber.'' bio air grabber.jpg|''Air Grabber model.'' BaSAirGrabber.png|''Unfortunate victims' Air Grabbers.'' grabon.jpeg|''About to latch onto a freight hook.'' Apneumo.png|''Booker jumping on to a Pneumo Line with the Air Grabber.'' BaS1SplicerAirGrabber.png|''Splicers using Air Grabber to ride on the Pneumo Lines.'' BaS2AirGrabberOpening.png|''Elizabeth opening a bulkhead door.'' Attack AirGrabberExecute1.png|''Execution 1.'' AirGrabberExecute2.png|''Execution 2.'' AirGrabberExecute4.png|''Execution 3.'' AirGrabberExecute3.png|''Execution 4.'' AirGrabberExecute5.png|''Stealth Execution.'' BaS2AirGrabberKnock1.png|''Stealth Blow.'' Behind the Scenes *A vacuum cleaner display can be found in Fontaine's Department Store. Upon said display all the different components of the Air Grabber can be found (not including the hook system which is taken from Pneumo Bots) *According to unused quest lines found in the game's files and the Air Grabber's first revealed concept art (featured in the gallery above), the Air Grabber was to be acquired after finding several components and spare parts, and having Elizabeth craft the tool on a work bench. Some parts were to be acquired from a destroyed turret. According to the concept art, the components were to be: **An opened vacuum cleaner as the tool's main body. **Pneumo hooks to attach to the pneumo lines. **A handle for the user's hand. **A belt, brackets and bolts to rest on the user's arm. **Tape and wire for the trigger mechanism. **A wrench to affix the hooks to the tool. *The vacuum that makes the Air Grabber's body was inspired by the 1937 Electrolux Model 30 Vacuum. References es:Garfio neumático de:Air Grabber Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 1 Weapons Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 Weapons